User blog:Positive Elixir Trade/Quick Combat Tips and Tricks
Some mobs are passive and will not attack even if you attack them. A few are neutral and will only attack if you provoke them. But many are hostile and will atack as soon as they see you, so I'm going to give out really quick pointers in how to take out mobs (except bosses) very effectively. (If I don't explain that mob in groups, I'm tipping about mobs by themselves. Creepers Charging at Creepers and spam attacking with a 8+ damage tool will kill the Creeper before it explodes as long as you can kill it with two or less critical hits. This won't work in the Java Edition. Zombies/Zombie Villagers Charging at a Zombie and repeatedly attacking it with a sword will keep reseting its attack frame back significantly, if not to absolute zero. Baby Zombies/Baby Zombie Villagers/Baby Husks Because the mob is the one who will be charging, you should stay put and jump up and down to knock it back and land critical hits on it. You might also want to weaken it with a Bow and Arrows beforehand. Knockback enchantments will also help. Husks Weakening the Husk with ranged attacks will lower your chances of being inflicted with hunger. Standing on four block tall pillars will also allow you to pick them off, though this is somewhat of a waste of time just to not have a funny-looking hunger bar. (Which BTW, is my only real problem with the hunger effect.) Drowned Rapid attacking the Drowned to make sure it doesn't get too close is an effective way or disarming them. It also ensures that a Drowned won't attack you with a Trident since you're going to be too close anyways. Weakening it with ranged attacks will also help, though the water will slow the arrow once it's been fired. Baby Drowned Staying in one place and keeping under the baby will let you focus fire on it. Since it's swimming toward you at a constant angle, closer ranged combat will not change the angle you need to aim your crosshair in order to hit it, unlike its variants, where your battle setting is probably going to be on level ground. Skeletons/Strays Charging at a Skeleton or Stray and repeatedly attacking it with a sword will keep reseting its attack frame back significantly, if not to absolute zero. Using an 8+ damage weapon to inflict critical hits onto a Skeleton or Stray will allow you to kill it in just two hits. Weakening a Stray with ranged attacks will prove to be a valuable asset in combat, but it usually isn't worth it with a Skeleton, especially if it's not in the water. Wither Skeletons Take advantage of the thin halls of the Nether Fortress and build a two-block overpass. No matter how many wither skeletons are trying to kill you, you can either run away from the impeding danger, or fire at them with ranged attacks. Spiders Charging at a Spider and repeatedly attacking it with a sword will keep reseting its attack frame back significantly, if not to absolute zero. Doing this with an Iron Sword at minimum will allow you to take it out with ease, though staying put can be beneficial as well. Endermen If you have a big enough body of water, always go near it before aggravating an enderman. Despite not being able to deplete its health straightaway, you can kill an Enderman and not take any damage at all with this trick. Blaze You will get away with taking on a single blaze with just a sword if you have iron armor at the very least. However, using a Bow and Arrow will otherwise allow you to pick it off safely out of their sightrange. Category:Blog posts